A List of Valentine Suicides
by psychedelia
Summary: KaiMariam, TalaJulia, RaulMiingMing, RayMariah, KennyEmily, TysonHilary... DEAD [completed]
1. KaiMariam

**I am here with a… Suicide fic 1st!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pairings: **

**Kai/Mariam**

**Tala/Julia**

**Tyson/Hilary**

**Ray/Mariah**

**Kinda Kenny/Emily**

**Each pairings have a chapter only… So you know why the title is called "A list of Valentine Suicides" now eh?**

**Tyson: She doesn't even own characters here! Only the plot…**

**Me: One more thing… I lost my Vanessa Hudgens lyrics!!! The disc cover looks so empty and I got more songs to write out here… -sobs-**

**772937—PRAYER—772937—PRAYER—772937—PRAYER—772937—PRAYER**

The beautiful sunset left the sky the moonless night took over. Pitch-black darkness filled the hallways as every single soul soon disappeared from sight.

"See you tomorrow!" Mariam gave Kai one **last kiss** before entering her apartment.

This left Kai alone in darkness…

Kai slowly walked back to his soulless mansion. The only thing that cheered him up there was Dranzer and his twin sister, Kaira and youngest sister Kiara. (Profiles in my profile)

But then on the other hand… His sisters were dead too. Misfortunes are all around him. Mostly because he was the one who caused it. His showed his emotions once and BANG!!! Someone precious is dead.

Now lets see the list… Mom, dad, relatives, sisters, the Blitzkrieg boys (Tala not included cause he's needed for Boris and needed for the fic), ex-girlfriend (Not to be mentioned)

Dranzer… She left for unknown reasons. He is all alone now.

"What the huh?" Kai found himself with shattered pieces of glass all around him and he was in the bathroom. Maybe when the "BANG!!!" Appeared he had hit the mirror.

He picked up a piece of glass and looked at his reflection. He smiled at the sight of blood on his face as it drips onto the glass. Unconsciously, he slowly traced the broken piece of the shattered mirror across his hands.

He lay on the floor, leaning onto pieces of glasses; his soul starts to break, like the shattered mirror. Tears escaped from his eyes and the soul from his eyes flow out together with his tears.

_The very next day_

"What? Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mariam bit her tongue at the sight in front of her. Kai and the bloody bathroom. Mariam finally broke down and fall on top of Kai.

She licked his wounds, not caring about the cuts she was getting from the tiny piece of glass stuck around it.

His neck, his face, his arms. All cold and full of wounds. She silently cried.

She took a big piece of the shattered mirror and plunge it through her heart. Yes, through her heart. She died in a split second.

But before that, she thought, "Would I go to the same place as Kai?" This shows her undying love, even when she is dead.

Are they in happiness, together, in their respective places? Nobody knew…

He had died and only she knew. And now she is dead too. Who will know? Their secret suicide is safe until…

3456781207581-475831-0947857049-190215843758734

**So… What do you think? 5 reviews before I decide to update the next chapter. Unless I really want to update the next chapter.**

**Can you believe my age and typing this kind of fics? Wait… You don't know my age. : P**

**Please R&R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

By the way, this is dedicated for suicidalbeyblader for her support to write this fic!!! Yay!!! –Claps-

Sorry for the short chapters but I think it is going to be a short chapter story.

BeMyfRIeND4eVA 


	2. TalaJulia

**2nd chapter…**

**Tyson: She doesn't own…**

**014856108947501984057840738962087458167023158431093718477514835**

"KAI! Why weren't at the meeting?" Tala searched through his mansion. He was able to enter it as he knew where was the spare key was kept – Under the bushes with the fake blue flowers near the gates and beside a river.

"Hello? Answ -WHAT THE HELL?" Tala stared in shock as he found the two figures on the floor. Together with all the blood and glass pieces.

_At the funeral…_

"Why?" Tala let his tears go freely, not caring about what the others thought. He is not going to let his emotions break the bond between he and his best friend. He had cried day and night after the discovery.

"Tala…" Julia walked over to Tala's side, even though he had been cruel to her, not to mention everybody, she cared for him. She knew what it felt like to lose someone close to you, someone whom you loved dearly and all that.

Tala looked up, surprised. Julia noticed that his eyes colour changed. Instead of the usual icy blue, it was cloudy grey.

"Wha…?" Julia cocked her head to the side, and Tala dashed off in another direction.

It took awhile for Julia to register what had just happened. She too ran towards the direction Tala ran. She found herself at a waterfall; around it was filled with flowers, and the greenest grass you ever see.

"Wow…" Julia was too caught up by the beautiful scenery, to take note of Tala anymore.

A rustling sound was heard and then a splash. Some droplets fell onto Julia's face, but she took no notice.

The night soon took over; the bright glow from the sky gave the best scenery you can ever imagine. The water seems to sparkle in the dark, "Beautiful…" Her breath was taken away.

"Tala? Tala?! TALA!" Julia just noticed that he was missing. She scanned the place, no trace. The only thing that changed was a bush and some water droplets. Her eyes widened in realization.

She walked over to the bank in fear, silently hoping Tala was not found there. Yes, he's not there. She heaved a sigh of relief, but that was before something caught her eye.

Julia took a closer look, and noticed that it was… WOLBORG!

She fell to her knees, tears flowing down to her cheeks

"It can't be…" She jumped into the river, ignoring the freezing stings she felt from the icy cold water. She looked around and found a figure near the blade.

She swam closer and found Tala's bit beast together with his master. Seeing this image, Julia somehow decided to leave them alone… Together forever.

She took Tala's blade with her, noticing that the bit chip was empty. She unconsciously walked back to the funeral.

"What happened?"

"Where did you go?"

"Where's Tala?"

"Why did you come back so late?"

'Why are you crying?" and the list of questions go on and on.

Julia was bombarded with questions, but she ignored them and continued walking.

She managed to avoid all trees, animals, vines and thorns through the jungle she walked into, mostly with help of both Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus. Her brother had given it to her before he and his girlfrind, Ming Ming(New suicide pairing!), eloped. She avoided everything that is a threat to her except…

Her secret lover who died (Tala), her brother she cared for so much who had eloped, her murdered parents(I don't know what happened but let's say they were murdered), her broken heart, and the cliff… Though you can't really say it is a threat because it united her and her love ones.

Bye… Julia Fernandez (sp?), I hope you will have a better life in heaven… Or hell, with them.

Her body was found the next day, twisted, broken and bloody. You can see the brain from the corner of her head like a big squashed ball of spaghetti in tomato sauce. I wonder how it really look like?

01476510364987318875941903--4756013904534

**So… Good or bad? This is for tornadicwolf666 who encouraged me to write more Tala/Julia fics. But are you really reading it?**

**Now, click that little 'Go' button to make brighten up someone's (Me...) day!!!!!!**

**BeMyfRIeND4eVA**


	3. RaulMingMing

**Here is Raul/Ming Ming… Is this a rare pairing?**

**Tyson: Well what da ya know? She finally owns it… … NOT!**

**Me: -in one corner drawing circles on the floor with teardrops hanging from my eyes and swinging side to side-**

**All: … … … That was waaaaaaaay weird.**

**42566(I will not put another '6' over here) 253543253151657**

The bright ball of fire inched down bit by bit as the wind caressed their cheeks gently. An angelic melody filled their ears. All seems so perfect nothing could go wrong. They were in a perfect world… Until something, not someone mind you, crushed it down. But let's not spoil it until when it do appears for the young couple.

"Isn't it so beautiful…" Ming Ming's angelic voice trails off as her head rested on Raul's shoulder. They were sitting on the soft, white sands of Hawaii while watching the dyed orange sea across the horizon.

Raul hugged Ming Ming from the back, arms resting on her shoulders as she sat between him. The wind got stronger as the day drew on.

"Let's go." Raul pulled Ming Ming's hand along as they amble back to their hotel. The friendly residents smiled at them as they passed and they waved back.

The big, bold letters flashed grandly 'SPRING WATERS LOVE' (no such hotel. I made it up) and it looked like it was happy as electrical colours flashed the words.

They entered the five-star hotel and came to an amazingly adorned lobby. "Ding!" The sound of the lift was heard as it landed on the first floor. The lift start to travel up at breakneck speed immediately after Ming Ming pushed '6'. (Yes it's low but you'll know why later)

"Oh Gosh! What's happening?" The lift came to a sudden stop as it reached the 6th level.

"They really should change lift sometime or put a 'HAZARDOUS! ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK' sign and get someone to stand there collecting money for the in-door up and down roller coaster ride." Ming Ming giggled softly at what Raul said. He shook his head while laughing.

"You got through that? You're the Man! –Ming Ming death glares at the person who said it- And Woman…" A rich looking man with sparkly glasses, diamond ring and gold chains around his neck came passing by.

Raul smiled proudly, not to mention hideously (Don't ask. I just feel like adding it) at him which scared that rich guy.

"What's wrong with him?" Raul shrugged it off and started strutting to their hotel room. Ming Ming just flashed a smile and strode to catch up with him.

They reached their room '666' (Oooh… Devil's number… You'll know why I put it later.)

"Do you think we should change room? I still can't get use to the number." Ming Ming looked worriedly at Raul. He just gave her his assuring smile but she kept that look.

They entered the living room, which consist of a kitchen, a leather sofa, a huge plasma television, and a frosted glass table.

They went to the bedroom, and Ming Ming walked straight to the dresser, picked up her brush and start combing her hair.

Raul on the other hand walked into the washroom and changed into his bathrobes. He walked into another room, which was full of springs and big bathtubs.

Ming entered too with her bathrobes and her hair was tied Japanese style. She stepped into another spring, back-to-back facing Raul.

"Ming Ming?" Splashes of water were heard as Raul got out of the spring. She looked up to see Raul with a towel wrapped around the bottom part of his body, and water droplets dripping off his hair and onto his chest.

"Yes?" Ming Ming turned around so as not to let Raul see her tomato red face.

"Will you marry me?" (Let's say their adults in this fic as well as the others)

She bit her lips and quickly nodded. Her jumped for joy (For me… Cool! In case you don't know, go to my profile) in the spring.

-Splashes here and there, shouts and laughter, running around in water-

"Hey! My eyes!" Sounds of laughter filled the air…

_Days before the wedding and after sending out the invitations_

"What do you mean Kai, Mariam, Tala and my sister is dead? Why was I not informed immediately?" Raul shouted at the phone, and on the other line was Hilary.

"It happened a few months after your disappearance, along with Ming Ming. But let's not get to the details, it's too… too… Never mind"

Raul SLAMMED the phone down, causing it to smash into pieces. Unlucky phone…

_With Hilary_

"OH MY poor oh-so-unfortunate ear… -sobs-"

_Back to Raul_

"Shitties… Shitties… Shitties… Fucker!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raul, who has those angry glowing pair of eyes and smoke coming out of his ears, was striding up and down the cool, refreshing sands…

"Raul! There you are! You got me worried sick you know that?" Ming stared angrily at him only for a few seconds but soon soften the hard expression.

"Raul…" Ming Ming hugged him from the back. They looked into each other eyes, without knowing. Tears form in his eyes.

"Sister…" And they kissed which led to… (Not that disgusting. I'm not that age yet)

_Next morning_

Ming Ming's POV

Awoken by the sunlight in my eyes, I sat up and looked around on her bed. The other bed, empty.

"Where is Raul?" But I just shrugged it off.

"Must have gone for an early walk." I looked into the closet.

"Hmm… What should I wear?" After some throwing of clothes, leaving a pile of wrinkly cloths on the bed, I went in to the bath/springs room.

Sliding the robe of my shoulders, I entered the perfumed springs.

"The wonderful smell of lavenders…"

One spot of red caught my eyes.

"Raul! Are you there?"

I wadded across to the other end the spring, face brightening up. Until…

"Raul!" I looked at the appalling scene. Raul, in the spring with a rope tied to the bottom. He was not tall enough for him to breathe above water. (The spring is deep and it has seats.)

Ming Ming fell to her knees, trembling with fear.

I told you we should change a room…Idiot.

90000001222265574903333333223888755---12344

Erm… 

**Hope you enjoy it! –Smiles-**

**BeMyfRIeND4eVA**


	4. RayMariah

**Here's the Mariah/Ray fic. I changed the sequence, kay?**

**Tyson: Don't own !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: If there are any words you don't know here, it is I spelled wrongly as I am not using spell check or grammar check anymore. **

**Max: Will there be any sugar? **

**Me: You're suppose to be here!**

**Max: -pouts-**

**Me: -Ignoring the urge to poke Max cheeks- You might see some short forms as I have been on MSN Messenger (Yes I have Hotmail too) and maybe some singlish… hopefully u don't see them.**

**Me: Let's have an example the adults don't speak English so well(like my mother. She attended a Chinese school. I don't think there is anymore Chinese or English schools. They're all replace by mix schools) so they are speaking Chinese.**

**Me: If it is **"( blah blah blah)" ** it is considered Chinese as my Chinese is not that good even if I m a Chinese. : P**

**Y89613333318-19357789-1111475843198-7139483755551986-----9758-31891-**

"RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mariah waved over to him at the river. He cringed at the voice but maintain his cool on the outside.

"Hey Mariah." Ray smiled, revealing his fangs as Mariah jumped into his arms, getting herself wet as Ray was meditating under the waterfall… again.

They walked back to Mariah's house hand in hand. Ray opened her front gate for Mariah as the entered a room, more specifically the living room, to smell lunch.

"(Mmm… Mum the food you cook is still the best!)" Mariah praise as she took a bite of her lunch. Ray agreed by stuffing his face. Though it is more politely than Tyson, but Mariah was still disgusted by it.

."Ray, slow down! It's not like it is the end of the world and you going to be a Hungry Ghost when u die! Relax, your life span has a long way to go before it ends." Mrs Wong patted his back, afraid that he will choke all of the sudden.

"Hey Ray, have you been taking Tyson's table manners lessons again? Look at yourself." Mariah shook her head but giggled.

Ray saw her reaction before laughing. He then smiled, 'maybe I should do that more often. You lost that expression long ago when many of our beyblading friends died. At this, Mariah slowly stop laughing.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I'll be in my room if you need me." She said as she ascended the stairs.

"Err… Oops?" Ray look at her family members and who glared at him. Lee sighed and walked to Ray.

"It's not your fault Ray…" Lee put his arm on Ray's shoulder. They stared at the place

Mariah just went. Ray's face lighted up as the light bulb in his mind did too. He dashed out of the house ASAP to the forest.

"(Which forest do you think he will go to?)" Lee look back at his parents.

"(The Forest of the Forgotten Ones. He is going to find the herbs to let her forget about the suicides.) Mr Wong replied.

"( The Forest of Recovery and Replacement. He is going to find the herbs to help her recover to her bouncy self and replace her memoreies.)" Mrs Wong guessed.

"(I think he will go to the Forest of Acceptance. He iis going find the herbs to let her accept what had happened.)" Lee answered his own question.

But each was only one third right. He went to all three forests… He is going to let her forget about the suicides, them recover and replace her owns elf and replace the past event. Then he is going to feed her the last herb to accept the fact of losing some memories she might lose.

He came back to the Wong's with a basket full of herbs. He intended to mix them at their house. The more he thought about Mariah retuning to her usual him got him excited. He started to add bounces to his steps, thought it is only slight.

He dropped his baskets when he saw the burning fire.

"Mariah… The Wongs'… The house…" Ray took a step closer towards the house. Heck! He jumped in the fire instead. Burn to ashes…

Now, you ask. Why didn't Mr and Mrs Wong stop the house from catching fire. Well, Mariah reason with them and said, "I can be together with my friends, I will be happy."

At that moment, they forgotten about Ray. How? Well… thinking about Mariah being happy warm their heart. And they died together with her. And now Ray is dragged into it to.

Is this a happy ending? Well, it is on different point of views. But it iis NOT the ending of this story…

4891754179348888888813894567777777734891-777774198---7778971

**Plz R&R!**

**BeMyfRIeND4eVA **


	5. KennyEmily

**Kenny/Emily turns!!!!!!! Though it is actually one-sided. Heh Heh.**

**Tyson: She DO NOT own beyblade. And I'm glad for that…**

**Me: Dun say the 'Don't own' part so loud plz! It breaks my heart…**

**Max: Where iz me SUGA!! ME WAN SUGA! – Glares terrifyingly at everyone in sight-**

**Me: As I said Max, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! LOOK AT THE 'NOT' IN THE PREVIOUS SENTENCE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max: Kew… Bloop bloop… burp! Ah ah ah … blah blah! Kew… … -sobs-!**

**LOLZ!!!!!!!!!**

**810-7444459786544444446705987482y73548765347834**

Kenny started working with Emily ever since the last tournament. He would occasionally ask her out or buy her things to express his 'feelings'. But it wasn't her, it was the computers he was in love with, not her.

Emily knew that. She knew Kenny was in love the computers, she knew that Kenny himself did not know that he wasn't in love with her. But she'd never tell… At least not t the wrong time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kenny was frustrated. Not only that, he was frustrated, angry, confused and in a mess. He left his oh-so-precious ties all over him bedroom, the kitchen and on the TVs.

Emily was broken-hearted. And depressed, just plain miserable. Her work was now rarely done, her broken computer damaged but she didn't bother to fix it.

Are they supposed to be with each other? Only their inner soul knows.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"UNTIL NOW, WHY WON'T YOU STILL BE MY GIRLFRIEND?! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Kenny looked at Emily in her eyes, searching for answers. She blinked for a while before closing her eyes to hold back her tears for a few moments.

"The matter is, well, IT IS MOST PROBABLY YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR OWN FEELINGS!" Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She ran past him, deliberately banging into him, showing only the smallest percentage of the real pain he cause her.

"Wha…?" Kenny shook his head, thinking that what Emily had just said was wrong and he was right. He looked up, seeing a dizzy view of a couple at first, but soon it cleared up. The male took a box out of his pocket, and opened it, revealing a sparkling small diamond ring. Though it was more like sapphire or amethyst but he couldn't make it out.

"Would yo-" The man started, but was cut off by…

"Shut up." Kenny, behind his thick glasses, glared at the man. It kept reminding him of Emily.

"Pardon me?" The couple looked at him with narrow eyes.

"I said shut up!" Kenny spat rudely at the man.

"What on earth?"

"JUST SHUT IT UP!!" Kenny started fighting with the man, with his woman standing beside him, paralyzed with fear. He was trying to forget about Emily, but it stay. Now what he was doing is punching the daylights out of this particular stranger.

_With Emily_

Emily panted as she had jogged from the pier all the way back to her apartment. Kenny… What has gotten into you?

Her tears drip on the pillow as she drifted off to sleep, not even bothering to change.

_next morning_

Emily's Pov:

Kenny… Where are you heading to…? my heart bleeds for you. I want you be with me right now… No…I need you to be with me.

I am going to tell you about some things to you today…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(To her office)

now let's see… where is kenny? she opened the door to peek outside for a whle. Kenny doesn't seem to be in the crowd.

she put her finger on her chin as she thought for a while.

"michael, have you seen kenny?" Emily looked around to spot micheal staring at the beylade parts on his table. (Let's just say that there is an office area for everyone)

"Nope! I think he is not here yet..." Michael finally broke from is trance after a 3min wait.

"well, haven't you heard? He was sued for beating some stranger that he DOESN'T KNOW AND who also didn't offend him!" we turned our heads and saw judy talking to us.

"what?" micheal & I chorused.

I walked back to the office and slammed the door close. God…. How did everything turned out like this? I look at the electric BUZZER, WHICH usually calls for kenny to come to my ofice for some work.

Does he still have it? –sigh- what have I done? I dismantle the buzzer, & put it back a again.

If you're wondering how i know it, it's because i was the one who made it. Yes, with my smart brain. and also wondering why i said smart brain instead of something smarter, its because I'm too messed up so fuck off!

I did it again & again, until I accidently electric shock myself. Then I touched it again. And again. And many times more.

I looked around, AND then… Death awaits me… It is now in front of me… i now see that jigoku shoujo really lives… i wonder how old is she? love her eyes… what?! HELL NO!!!

**879-5446587399991-0999756319988671903-03180745603-**

**I don't what happened but it's all in caps! my caps lock is not on at all! ghhostly or computer problems… Plz forgive me!!!**

**Plz R&R… The mini happy button is below my name!**

**bemyfriend4eva (don't look veri nice like that)**


	6. TysonHilary

**Last Chapter!!!**

**Wanting to finish this soon, I decided to put away my holiday homework for away & start typing. **

**Tyson: Goodbye my fans… I'm going to heaven soon. I'm going to be an angel.**

**Me: My foot! Just do the disclaimer. I need to finish my homework to enjoy! It's just acting for goodness sake! Do u really want to die? –takes out knife-**

**Tyson: -looks at me- NO!!!! She doesn't own us, beyblade, -sees me tapping my foot impatiently- & she also doesn't own whatever she doesn't own. Good Day!**

**Me: Finally…**   
**94805730574-38792695263648037548379362915402501530953**

"_This has to be the most shocking events ever!!! In less than 2 months, world famous bladers: Kai & Mariam, Tala & Julia, Raul & Ming Ming, Ray & Mariah, Kenny & Emily were found dead in different places!!!" The news reporter, Ms Alicia, reported and was almost in tears._

"_-Be strong Alicia. No use crying over spilt milk. - What is the reason behind all this deaths? Is it just suicide? Or is there an assassin out there making the deaths look like suicide. Or is BioVault the cause? Maybe only time will tell…" _

Hilary clicked the off button on the remote & turned to Tyson, who was staring at the television blankly. 

"Tyson…" Hilary walked into the kitchen and made double chocolate ice cream with tons of chocolate syrup, Tyson's favourite. Making it as delicious looking (By adding all kind of topping/food that fits the description of Ty's fav food & compatible (not sure if that is the word) with the ice cream.) 

However, her attempt to comfort Tyson failed miserably as he slapped the big bowl of ice cream away. The light 'thud' was heard as the glass bowl came in contact with the wooden floor, which is now splattered with ice cream 

Hilary's patience is always thin no matter what, but this was an exception. She knows how he was feeling. She too, felt the same way. All the happy moments with her girlfriends, shopping, prank on the boys, dressing up, trying to creep into the backstage all the hottest bands… Will never happen again. Her only girlfriend now is Mathilda, but seeing the shy, timid girl as she is, Mathilda will continue shopping & dressing up and nothing else with her. 

She lay down on her back as she try to experience those happy moments again, but they are mentally zipping past her, dodging her, slipping away from her tight grasp. Anger boiled in her, and her tantrum begun. 

_Why are they escaping? _Hilary picked up the bowl and threw it across the room. _Why must they die? _Her fist crashed onto the wooden floor, which resulted in a large hole. _What have I done to deserve this? _ Tyson turned his head around slowly, trying to catch his lost soul, to put them back into his body, to fill the empty depths of his eyes. He is oblivious to what Hilary done to the place. 

"WHY AM I ALIVE IN THIS WORLD OF HATRED!!!!!!!" Hilary wailed and sprawled out on the floor. Tyson was shot back to earth and hugged Hilary, embracing her gently as if she was made of glass. 

"I'm so sorry…" 

"Do you want to die? I can make you enjoy before your death. And hopefully we will meet up with our friends." Tyson blinked at what Hilary said before nodding, dumbfounded. 

Hilary went into the kitchen and was not disturbed for a few hours before she came back out with plates full of our favourite dish. 

"Eat up as much as you can. However, leave some space for dessert. They are contaminated with poison, which will bring you death. This way, I doubt that we will become hungry ghost and come out to haunt people during the Hungry Ghost Festival.(Not a Buddhist. I'm a Christian) 

Tyson dug in almost immediately right after the last sentence, followed by Hilary. Smiles & jokes were shared during their last meal. Right before dessert, the couple wrote their will before taking mouthfuls of the ice cream cake. 

The next day, on the 15 July, it the day when most of the famous bladers are gone, and also the day Tyson & Hilary was found dead, face in their remaining slice of ice cream cake... Which happened to turn purple over night because of the poison. 5890660-3176593635195314679136148968853173550653708193 

**THE END!!! So… What did u think of the story? Please drop your last review of the story!!!**

**BeMyfRIeND4eVA** **Misunderstood and Hurt (2/6/07)**


End file.
